<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rencontre au sommet by Eilisande</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308531">Rencontre au sommet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande'>Eilisande</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, Historical References, Respect between ennemies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Une tempête sépare Astérix et Obélix en plein voyage. Trempé, le petit gaulois trouve une maison vide où s'abriter et y découvre avec stupéfaction César, séparé de ses troupes et surpris lui aussi par la tempête. En attendant que celle-ci se calme, les deux adversaires doivent supporter la présence de l'autre. Au cours de l'histoire, ils commencent à parler et apprennent à mieux se connaître et à découvrir des qualités chez l'autre même si, forcément avec leur talent pour la répartie, il y a parfois des étincelles !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obscur Echange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rencontre au sommet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts">Calimera</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ecrit pour l'obscur échange 2020. <br/>Une fic dans laquelle, au cours d'une aventure, Astérix se retrouve séparé d'Obélix et surpris par une tempête ou autre chose. Il part s'abriter dans une grotte ou une maison vide et découvre avec stupéfaction que César s'y trouve, lui-aussi séparé de ses troupes et surpris par la tempête. En attendant que celle-ci se calme, les deux adversaires doivent supporter la présence de l'autre. Au cours de l'histoire, ils commencent à parler et apprennent à mieux se connaître et à découvrir des qualités chez l'autre même si, forcément avec le sass d’Astérix et le talent à la répartie de César, il y a parfois des étincelles !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Ils marchaient à flanc de falaise quand la tempête les surprit. Dix minutes plus tôt, rien n'annonçait sa venue et le ciel était radieux. Maintenant, le ciel entier était gris ardoise et si bas qu'un menhir s'y serait perdu. Inquiet, Astérix se tourna vers son vieil ami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se trouver un abri, Obélix. Je préférerais ne pas être dehors quand la pluie commencera à tomber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Oui, on dirait que Toutatis est vraiment prêt à nous tomber sur la tête. Tu as une idée de l'endroit où on pourrait se réfugier ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Peut être bien. J'ai vu une espèce de grotte en contrebas il y a quelques minutes. En se pressant, on pourra peut être s'y mettre au sec. Par contre, il y a un risque qu'elle soit occupée par un ours ou un autre animal sauvage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Obélix claqua dans les mains avec enthousiasme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Chic alors ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé de l'ours. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Astérix éclata de rire et invita son ami à prendre les devants. Il était temps. Le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort, gênant leur avancée. Au bout de quelques instants, Astérix dut se résigner à marcher derrière Obélix qui faisait un bon obstacle au vent. L'inquiétude rongeait le petit gaulois. S'ils continuaient à être ralentis de la sorte, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'arriver à la grotte avant que le déluge ne commence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> C'est alors que la pluie commença à tomber, violemment, puis se transforma en grêle. Peut être que Toutatis était vraiment en colère contre eux, songea le gaulois tout en courant derrière Obélix. Ils ne pouvaient plus être loin de la grotte, mais un grondement soudain lui fit lever la tête. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Obélix, attention !</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Un éclair jaillit dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux et s'écrasa contre la falaise, faisant basculer de lourds rochers. Astérix dut sauter sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser, mais trébucha. Obélix tenta bien de lui tendre une main, mais il était déjà trop tard, Astérix tomba droit dans le vide. Il eut à peine le temps de paniquer que déjà il s'écrasait dans l'eau glaciale de la rivière qui avait creusé la falaise. Le choc lui fit perdre un moment connaissance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Quand il reprit conscience, Astérix se découvrit flottant toujours à travers le courant. Sur la rive gauche, il y avait de grandes herbes qui poussaient à moitié dans l'eau. Il réussit à en empoigner une poignée et à se hisser à la force du poignée jusque sur la berge. Frissonnant et claquant des dents, il essaya d'essorer ses vêtements, mais il pleuvait tellement fort que ses efforts étaient voués à l'échec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -J'espère qu'Obélix aura eu le bon sens de se mettre à l'abri plutôt que de se mettre à ma poursuite. Ce n'est pas un temps à sortir un chien. Maintenant, voyons voir où nous abriter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Le vent avait un peu faibli, mais la pluie gênait la visibilité. Il sembla cependant à Astérix qu'il voyait une large forme sombre au loin. Il s'y précipita et découvrit avec soulagement une maison au toit de chaume. Aucune fumée ne sortait de la cheminée, tant pis. Même sans feu pour se réchauffer, ce serait un abri parfait pour attendre que l'orage ne se calme et partir à la rencontre d'Obélix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Il referma la porte avec soulagement et entrepris immédiatement d'enlever sa tunique imbibée d'eau. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Quelle tempête !, grommela-t-il. Même Assurancetourix n'est pas capable de faire pleuvoir comme ça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -On m'a parlé de votre barde mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était une fausse excuse de plus utilisée par mes légionnaires pour justifier leurs échecs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Cette voix calme et légèrement ennuyée, c'était celle de César. Surpris, Astérix se retourna, le glaive à moitié dégainé avant d'arrêter son mouvement. Les deux vieux ennemis se dévisagèrent un long moment. Ils offraient tous deux un triste spectacle. Le gaulois, torse nu, tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses braies étaient plus brunes que rouges après son séjour dans l'eau boueuse de la rivière déchaînée. Quand à la moustache, dont il prenait habituellement soin avec fierté, elle gouttait lamentablement sur le sol. Le romain ne présentait guère mieux. Il était à moitié allongé sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre des tapis de selle de l'armée romaine. Il était sec, lui, mais sa tunique blanche et sa cape rouge étaient couvertes de boue sur tout le côté droit. Même ses cheveux étaient couverts de boue. Par moment, il était saisi de tremblements et ses yeux étaient fiévreux. Même s'il était sec, il avait l'air d'avoir autant besoin d'un bon feu qu'Astérix. Hélas, la cheminée était éteinte et il n'y avait pas de bûches à proximité. S'ils voulaient un feu, il faudrait que l'un d'eux consente à ressortir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Si j'avais su que tu ne croyais pas en ses ennuyeux pouvoirs, reprit Astérix après avoir constaté tout ça, je t'aurais depuis longtemps proposé de l'inviter à Rome pour un spectacle. Il ferait un malheur, enfin, surtout le tien et celui de tes invités. Ton anniversaire est bientôt ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Moque toi, gaulois. Barde ou pas barde, druide ou pas druide, potion magique ou pas potion magique, mes troupes finiront par mettre un terme à l'insolence de ton village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Astérix lui lança un sourire ironique. Il ne doutait pas de leur capacité à résister au-delà de la mort de Jules César et même de la décadence de Rome. Il n'entendit pas la tristesse dans la voix du romain qui pour sa part, regrettait un peu ce destin inéluctable, même s'il l'appelait de ses vœux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ils restèrent là à se regarder en chiens de mosaïques. César fit mine de se redresser, agacé d'être ainsi en position de faiblesse fasse à son ennemi, mais renonça en grimaçant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -On t'a vu en meilleure forme, Jules, commenta Astérix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Serais-tu inquiet de ma santé, gaulois ? Ou bien te réjouis-tu de me voir dans cet état ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est de la simple politesse gauloise. Ma mère et mon druide m'ont bien élevé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> César renifla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Élevé à faire montre d'une violence abjecte. J'ai des légionnaires que j'ai du mettre à la retraite anticipé parce qu'ils ne se rappelaient même plus de leur nom après les coups de poing de vos amis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Parce que les légionnaires ne sont pas violents ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -C'est une violence civilisée au moins, concéda César.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Ah, si elle est civilisée, tout va bien alors. Nos beignes, marrons, giffles et mandales ne sont rien face à la beauté d'un pilum bien pointu. Nous autre barbares devons nous incliner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Il joignit le geste à la parole, ce qui tira un fin sourire crispé au romain. Le sourire fugace se changea bien vite en grimace et il se mit à masser sa tempe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Un éblouissement qui va passer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> César réalisait bien que ce gaulois trop futé pour son bien ne le croirait pas, mais il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'insisterait pas. Astérix abandonna tout espoir d'essorer sa tunique et la jeta dans un coin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Il faut vraiment faire ronfler un feu dans cette cheminée ou je vais claquer des dents si fort que le toit va s'envoler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Je te croyais armoricain, pas de Massalia. Je constate mon erreur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Astérix éclata de rire et sortit sa gourde. Un instant, César chercha du regard son glaive au pied du lit pour défendre chèrement d'avis, mais il se reprit aussitôt. Le gaulois était honorable, et celui-là plus que n'importe quel guerrier né de ce côté des Alpes. Il ne s'attaquerait probablement pas à un adversaire malade et désarmé. Et en effet, Astérix se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de sa potion et fila dehors sans demander son reste. Le temps que César se demande ce qu'il pouvait bien espérer faire avec ce temps détestable, le gaulois revint, chargé de bûches qu'il laissa tomber dans l'âtre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé aux habitants de cette hutte, mais ils ont laissé derrière eux pas mal de choses dont une hache, expliqua-t-il en commençant à allumer le feu avec un peu d'amadou. On ne mourra pas de froid au moins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai fait tuer, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Je ne sous-entendait rien du tout, protesta Astérix d'une voix qui laissait quand même entendre qu'il y avait pensé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> César grinça des dents, mais ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir. Même s'il n'y arrivait pas, il pourrait au moins le prétendre pour éviter d'avoir à subir sa compagnie. Hélas, son espoir se révéla vain, comme tout ce qui concernait ces irréductibles gaulois. À peine le feu commença-t-il à ronronner qu'Astérix se mit à fourrager partout dans l'unique pièce de la hutte, fouillant les coffres, soulevant les meubles et l'un dans l'autre, faisant un boucan de tous les dieux. Ce bruit faisait souffrir atrocement César qui finit par soulever une paupière. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Je savais les gaulois bruyants, mais est-ce que je ne pourrais pas profiter quelques instants du silence ? Cette hutte était un refuge tout à fait tranquille il y a une heure à peine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Je cherche quelque chose à manger. Les rations que j'avais dans mes poches n'ont pas résisté à mon séjour dans l'eau. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Boire, manger et vous battre. Vous ne pensez à rien d'autre ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Si, quand il nous reste du temps, mais les romains ne nous en laissent pas beaucoup, rétorqua Astérix tout en continuant à fouiller partout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Si je te cède une partie de mes réserves, accepteras-tu de te tenir tranquille ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Tope là, Jules ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span> D'un geste fatigué, César lui désigna le sac qui contenait ses provisions. Il aurait volontiers cédé la totalité de celles-ci pour être sûr de pouvoir se reposer tranquillement, mais préférait en garder en réserve au cas où la brute épaisse qui servait d'ami au petit gaulois se pointe à son tour. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il voulait, Astérix retourna s'asseoir près du feu et se mit à manger en silence. César remercia Jupiter pour cette accalmie et le maudit d'avoir remis ce gaulois sur sa route. Il ne pouvait plus mettre un pas hors de Rome, voire hors de son palais sans être sûr de le croiser. Il referma les yeux avec soulagement et goûta au silence retrouvé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tout en mâchant sa ration militaire, Astérix le contemplait avec curiosité. César était toujours saisi de tremblements réguliers et grinçait des dents à cause de la douleur. Le lit était situé à l'opposé de la cheminée et la chaleur de celui-ci devait à peine réchauffer le romain. Comme la potion magique faisait toujours effet, il finit par décider de prendre le problème à bras le corps, littéralement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Enfin mais que fait-tu ?, s'offusqua César en sentant son lit se soulever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Tu trembles tout ce que tu peux, oh grand César. Un peu de chaleur te fera du bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Le lit retomba juste à côté du feu. César soupira avec agacement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Ton feu ne pourra rien pour moi, gaulois. Ce n'est pas le froid qui me fait souffrir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Quoi alors ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> La question semblait sincère. César soupira à nouveau. Visiblement, cette fois le gaulois ne le laisserait pas tranquille, mais il ne semblait pas pour autant vouloir se moquer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Ma santé se dégrade depuis des années. J'ai des maux de tête réguliers qui me donnent parfois l'impression qu'un soleil explose dans ma tête. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -C'est comme ça que tu es tombé de cheval ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Décidément, tu es trop perspicace pour ton bien, répondit César en le foudroyant du regard. Oui, je suis tombé. Mes hommes ont trouvé cette cahute et j'ai décidé de m'y reposer le temps qu'ils reviennent du camp le plus proche avec un palanquin ou un travois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Le camp le plus proche, ce n'est pas celui de Bibendum ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Non, pourquoi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Oh parce que nous avons eu une petite discussion avec les légionnaires de ce campement. Tes hommes n'y trouveraient pas de quoi faire un cure-dent, je le crains. Que disent tes médecins ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Que ce n'est pas l’épilepsie. En dehors de ça, ils sont aussi démunis que moi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Même si le feu ne faisait rien pour son mal, il faisait du bien à César. L'âge le rattrapait hélas et ses jointures commençaient aussi à le faire souffrir. Il avança un peu ses mains vers le feu et les frotta l'une contre l'autre. Il commençait à se sentit mieux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Tu sais, notre druide est capable de véritables miracles, commenta Astérix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> César se mit à rire. Astérix ne l'imita pas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Tu es sérieux. Tu aiderais ainsi un ennemi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Pourquoi pas ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Il posait cette question comme si sa proposition était tout à fait naturelle. César n'en revenait pas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Je t'ai sous-estimé il me semble. Cette grandeur d'âme est digne d'un des plus grand héros de la République Romaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Ce n'est que de la galanterie gauloise. Celle-ci n'est pas due qu'aux femmes. On peut frapper ses ennemis mais les respecter quand même. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ils se turent à nouveau, se contentant d'écouter le crépitement du feu. Cela ne pouvait cependant pas durer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Si tu es si malade, que fais-tu sur la route par ce temps ?, finit par demander le gaulois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Pour l'amour de Junon... Ne sais-tu pas te contenter des réponses qu'on te donne ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Ma mère dit que le dieu Lug m'a sourit quand je suis né et m'a fait don de la curiosité. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Étonnant. Le discours de ma mère sur le sujet n'est guère différent. Je descend pour ma part de la déesse Vénus et ma mère a toujours juré que j'étais promis à de grandes choses. Voilà pourquoi je dois continuer à voyager malgré mon état. Je n'en ai pas encore fait assez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Astérix se mordit les lèvres en pensant au sort de Vercingétorix. Il s'efforça de répondre sans animosité. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -La conquête de la Gaule et de l'Hispanie, tes titres gagnés au combat et à Rome, tout ça n'est pas assez ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Non. Tu ne sais pas dans quel état était Rome, dans quel état elle serait si je ne veillait pas au grain. Le clientélisme, l'ambition, ce sont des maladies qui rongent Rome. La plèbe mourrait de faim pour enrichir les patriciens si on les laissait faire. Quand je suis arrivé au pouvoir, Rome était décadence. Et si je n'étais pas là, ta chère Gaule ne serait pas pour autant épargnée. Les guerres civiles qui ont fais tant de mal à l'Italie ces cent dernières années se seraient répandues jusqu'à vous. Tu ne connais pas notre histoire, mais ce fut sanglant. Les romains préfèrent se battre entre eux chez leurs voisins pour épargner leur propre domus. C'est votre droit de ne pas m'aimer, mais vous ne connaissez pas Pompée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Peut être. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> La voix d'Astérix était emplie de doutes. César était César, un homme doué de plus de subtilité que cinquante chefs gaulois. Il aurait pu convaincre même un homme déterminé et doué de sang froid comme Vercingétorix de baisser les armes. Il était impossible de lui faire confiance et Astérix ne se souciait pas assez du peuple romain pour aller le consulter sur la vérité de ce que disait César. Il s'occupa de ranimer le feu, troublé malgré lui. La parole était peut être la meilleure arme de Jules César, il fallait s'en méfier, mais il croyait bien y avoir décelé malgré tout un soupçon au moins de vérité. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> César, quand à lui, profita un moment du feu. Finalement, il était reconnaissant au gaulois d'avoir déplacé sa couche car le feu lui faisait finalement beaucoup de bien. Il nota le silence du gaulois et son air songeur et s'en rengorgea. Il était tellement rare qu'il remporte une victoire contre celui-ci ! Il ne put s'empêcher de noter à quel point Astérix frissonnait encore. Le froid le distrayait tellement qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que César, en se penchant, aurait pu s'emparer de la gourde à son côté. Celle-ci était forcément remplie de potion magique. S'il s'en emparait... Il pourrait transpercer le gaulois de son propre glaive, vaincre Pompée en quelques heures de bataille au lieu de plusieurs mois de campagne et rentrer à Rome pour mater définitivement ses adversaires au sénat. Qui aurait pu le lui reprocher, en l'absence de témoins ? D'ailleurs, <em>vae victis</em>, comme il le disait toujours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hélas ou heureusement, César n'était pas dépourvu d'honneur. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas par les armes qu'il souhaitait vaincre cet irréductible gaulois. Il n'y parviendrait probablement pas davantage que par la force, mais il devait essayer. Il était trop rare qu'il ait fasse à lui quelqu'un capable de lui rendre coup pour coup dans ce genre de duel. Même au sénat les adversaires était rares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Que veut-tu pour ton peuple, gaulois ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -La liberté, lui rétorqua Astérix du tac au tac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Je ne veux rien d'autre, mais je dis que la liberté, c'est la puissance. Qu'était Rome il y a trois siècles ? Rien, ou pas grand chose, quoi que veuillent soutenir les Caton et autres Cicéron. Moi je la ferais si puissante que nul ne menacera jamais sa liberté, si on m'en laisse le temps. Pour cela, je dois l'unir. J'ai vu dans mes rêves le futur de Rome et il peut être glorieux, bien plus que tu pourrais ne l'imaginer. Ce futur adviendra tôt ou tard, mais je veux être celui qui le met en branle. Le monde que je laisserais derrière moi sera bien différent de celui d'aujourd'hui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Mais il sera sous la domination de Rome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Certes, mais qu'est-ce que Rome ? Avant hier, un sillon tracé dans le sol par Romulus, hier une cité état, aujourd'hui l'Italie. Demain, la Gaule sera romaine, la Germanie sera romaine. Il y aura des sénateurs gaulois pour défendre vos intérêts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Et pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de la paix romaine ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> César ne répondit pas. Ceux là disparaîtraient, tôt ou tard. Ils seraient conquis et traînés en triomphe derrière César lui-même ou son successeur, ou bien ils adopteraient les façons de faire des romains en en voyant le bénéfice. Le jour où César traînerait Astérix et les siens enchaînés derrière lui serait le jour de sa plus grande victoire, mais il ne s'en réjouirait pas non plus. Nul ne voulait voir de si fiers adversaires enchaînés. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Mieux vaut suivre le sillage de son vainqueur que se laisser traîner par lui, conclut-il. Ta foi dans les potions de ton druide et l'amour de l'indépendance de ton peuple est remarquable, mais vain. Que dit-tu à ça, gaulois ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -J'en dit que la pluie est terminée, que tes légionnaires se prendront encore un certain nombre de raclées avant que toute la Gaule ne soit romaine et que si tu étais à notre place, c'est toi qui résisterai et distribuerait les châtaignes à tour de bras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Force était de s'incliner devant ces sages paroles. César n'y trouvait rien à redire. Une fois de plus, le gaulois remportait la bataille. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Astérix se rhabilla, un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules. Ce que disait César avait du sens, trop de sens, mais par Toutatis, il se battrait pour l'empêcher jusqu'au bout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -J'ai assez troublé ton repos, Jules. Je ferais mieux de m'en aller avant qu'Obélix ne me cherche partout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Je préférerai éviter d'avoir à subir sa voix de stentor aujourd'hui, en effet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? Tes hommes vont bientôt arriver ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Ils ont du s'abriter pour éviter l'orage eux aussi, mais ils seront bientôt là. Je commence à me sentir mieux, d'ailleurs, tu peux me laisser la conscience tranquille. Je te serais simplement reconnaissant d'empêcher ton gros ami de réduire en miettes mon moyen de transport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -J'essayerai de l'en empêcher, se mit à rire Astérix, mais c'est à charge de revanche. Ou pas. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu aurais pu t'emparer de ma gourde à deux ou trois reprises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Si je l'avais fait, tu n'aurais pas été ma première cible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Vraiment ?, s'étonna Astérix en levant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Vraiment. Je l'aurais gardé précieusement en vue de ma prochaine rencontre avec le Sénat. Cicéron, par exemple, ferait une parfaite massue pour taper sur les autres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> -Tu ne serais pas un peu gaulois par hasard toi aussi ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que nous pour aimer taper sur les copains autant que sur les ennemis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Le romain et le gaulois se saluèrent une dernière fois du chef, conscients qu'ils seraient à nouveaux ennemis sitôt la porte refermée. Cela ne les dérangeaient pas. L'un comme l'autre goûtait trop au plaisir d'avoir un adversaire de cette tempe. Ce dernier regard était chargé de respect, mais aussi de promesses de coups bas et de coup fourrés. Aucun des deux ne l'aurait voulu autrement d'ailleurs. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>